Exist
by Sorgiva
Summary: Jasdero and Devit are orphanages born in a town full of troubles.The only way to survive it's to work in a pub, as two "slaves" for unscrupulous business men.They've never talked to each other and cannot do that. will their bond prevail anyway? /AU / JxD
1. Chapter 1

**-Yay, first of all, let me say this is my first time here in FF XD Why? Well, that's because I'm italian, and my english sucks ahaha XD okay,then, this is the first chapter, it's short because I dunno if people are interested of reading such a thing, so if you want me to continue, please reviews ç_ç**

**Then, WARNINGS: this story is about noah twins, but in another universe!**

**It can have sex-violence-ecc ecc things in it, because it's just not a lovely fiction XD**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Preamble

In Wynnle Town, a godforsaken place, mainly lived by hopeless people and rats of all kinds for the streets,being a child is think highly as a big misfortune, specially if you are son of a poor family.

It isn't that unusual, that the next morning, between garbage and feces, little human's body can be found, died of starvation or from strange and mortal, for that young age, illness.

It's like an habit, for families, to get rid of the children just some days after their birth, after all,

in a family who doesn't eat from such a time, having the duty to feed another mouth, it's not even a plausible thing.

And so, that's why Wynnle Town has become the most infamous city of the America, without any playing children down in the streets,with kindergartens and orphanages in ruins and with adults who've forgotten any shapes of love.

Jasdero and Devit are among those children to be survived at the massacre in vogue these days in the Town. Both orphans of mother and father, or it would be better to say that that's what people always said to them, are among the few cases of multiple birth and then, logically, are _(different)_ twins.

First one, gots ears-longed blonde hair and sweet features that makes him seems more like a girl rather than a boy. The other one, with more spikey black hair, is obliviously more recognizable as a boy, compared to the brother. Both of them gots big, green eyes that makes people believe they really are brothers, full of loneliness and pain, as only children without parents and love can only have.

The strange thing is that their survival was not at all luck, just the reverse.

Reared by business men, owner of an infamous bar in the streets, they've always lived under others orders, and they've never talked to each other...

_Until that day..._


	2. Chapter 2 Different Jobs

**Yo!  here the second chapter of this shitty fic, lol XD I've tried to make the twins a bit IC, and with the same tipology of toughts! I did not write all the**

**Rape-thing on Jasdero, he is too cute, I didn't want to make it now, just in the beginning XD maybe later, who knows?  well reviews are appreciate as always ^^ 3 (again sorry for the bad english )**

**CHAPTER TWO**

-different jobs-

**-Devit Point Of View-**

It was 3 a.m. and Devit found himself still cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, with only the old radio's station's sound as a partner in his job, together with the flowing water of the tap, of course.

He didn't like it, he never did, his hands were all craked and full of blistering due to excessively prolonged contact with the water. His foots hurted too, after all he's been up for about seven hours, doing laundry,cleaning floor,helping in the kitchen, where he still actually was, and accomplishing all the other jobs the master wanted him to do.

_"They'll be leaving soon"_ he thought when it was about midnight. _"Just another half an hour"_ he thought when it was 2.00 a.m. _"He wants to see me dead this time for sure"_ he was thinking right now, just when another plate was cleaned and dried up and placed on the belief near him.

He didn't care about the men in the other room of the pub, he didn't care at all about their loud voices and laughs and he didn't care about the sound of another broken bottle of beer, well, he will care about that later anyway, he just wanted to leave that fuckin' kitchen and go upstairs to his room, being free to take a bit of sleep, which he really needs from hours.

Just when the master entered the room, telling him to follow and clean the pieces of glasses on the ground under their table in the other room, the radio putted on air a song called "Goodnight my love". Obviously, life was joking with him!

_"Yeah, you know, I don't care if you hate me, I didn't fuckin' do anything to you!!"_ of course, he was silently talking to the one people called God, up in the sky, not to his master. He was seventeen, not stupid to make a russian roulette out of his life! Last time he has been aggressive with that man, he has been covered in bandages for days, with broken bones in all of his body, and he caused the few girls waiters of the house to take care of him even if they had their works to do. He didn't like it of course, and they didn't like it too, as that time he learned girls also can be scary as men. Well, talking about girls, where the hell did they go anyway? He didn't understand why girls have been tratened better than him for ages, and he was just...well, a stupid servant that must obey and be silent. Of course, he was grateful to his master and the others to have taken him and his brother up from the street years ago, but he didn't really think that was what should've been called life. He was sure he was not living at all, maybe surviving, that was the appropriate word.

Anyway, there was nothing he could do to help himself. He had no parents, no money, no house, no family, he didn't even remember the voice of his brother anymore, how could he survive to the life out on the street? He wasn't good at nothing special, he was just a normal teenager with a shitty life and all he could do was obey and follow, doing his job as a servant, just like he was doing anyway now, entering the room after the man that he should call "dad".

**-Jasdero Point of View-**

"_The clock on the wall said it was 3 a.m. about ten minutes ago, so it must really be late out of there,after all clock doesn't lie"_ Jasdero thought while shutting his eyes close once again, when the deep pain in his back returned forcedly, making him gasp for air.

He wasn't sure about what time it was, he could not see the window from that position down on the table, and he didn't even know how much time's passed from his first appareance in the little room. That place's always sent shivers trough his skin, he didn't like dark places, and it was, he didn't like the smell of tabacco and alcool, and it smelled of both, and of course he didn't like the looks men always gave him once he showed up, as they did that night.

That's why, every time he entered the room, he tought about everything but not his dislikes. He tried to concentrate on something else from the pain he was feeling, like, in that case, what time it was?

He tried to guess few times, first, when he was sitting on one of the men's knees, he tought about being 23.00 p.m., but then again, he said to himself it could not be, after all he went down around midnight, so of course it should have been late.

Second time, it was already on the table, just like now, with his skin pressed on the wooden surface and his face turned to face the ceiling up on him, that he thought, forgettin for a bit about the time, was really grey and dirty, and that maybe the girls and his brother didn't work very well. Avoiding the dirty, that he didn't like, he comes to look at the old black wall clock on his right, and of course he immediatly remember about his past thought.

"_So, it is 3 a.m., then it really was later than 23.00"_ he smiled a bit, while another hit through his hole made him cried out of pain, causing his tears to start falling down through his cheeks and a bottle of beer near him to fall down and break in pieces.

This man was not the gently type, absolutely not. Maybe he was his fault, maybe that night he wasn't cute as always, and that made him angry? He was sure the master will get pissed off at him, if he had made one of the customer angry.

He didn't want to make master upset, he was grateful to him, he has saved him and his brother when they were only children, saving them both from a sure death on the streets.

But there were times, he wasn't sure about what he made him do. He didn't understand while he left men abuse him and did all that kind of bad things to his body, maybe it was fate, maybe he did something bad to God. Yes, sure, maybe being born as twin made him a bad boy, and so now he had to pay for that fault.

He thought that could be possible, just, it really really hurted. Once again, he cried out, gasping for air as the last man released himself in him and got out, leaving his body just as before on the table, naked and dirty of what he tought was some kind of strange white thing just adults has. After all, he never felt happy during that time, and that seemed to be okay, as they always said to him they liked it that way, they screamed while playing with him, that they did not want him to be excited or else, and he didn't really tought it could never be possible anyway.

Master helped him to get up from the table and pushed him on the chair next to it, letting him to sit down and cover his trembling body back with the short panties and t-shirt he wanted him to wear that night for the men. He said to him he has been a good boy, and that really reassured him, as he was still thinking the customer was not happy at all.

Jasdero stayed still, watching as the men left with smiles on their faces, and as the master entered the kitchen near the dark dirty room, using a wall-hole-door.

"_I think I'm gettin used to it" _he looked down, and there were just a bit of blood on the floor and on the chair he was sitting on, so of course it was great knowing that the other times he always made a mess up of it.

But, it still hurted, and he said to himself he really was good at acting, right now he just wanted to cry out loud under the sheets of his bed, damning those hair of his and his cute appearence that caused him all of this treatment.

Trying to make tears stay away from his face, he turned to look at the master back from the kitchen, followed by the young black haired guy who he knew should have been his brother. He blushed, looking immediately away, and he didn't really know why he felt always so awkward near him, after all they've never talked to each other for ages, and they couldn't do that, even if he wasn't sure why. But of course, master said so..so he did just as master said...

"_Maybe" _he tought _"It's just because is the same age as me" _and of course he was not used to boys or girls of his age.


	3. Chapter 3 Hide and Seek

**New chap! After such a looong time *my bad..ç_ç* well, this is way too short, but I lack of time and inspiration and...will of edit my own bad english so.. XD I hope u will enjoy and understand the following chapter :) bye-bi!!**

**------------------CHAPTER 3 - HIDE AND SEEK-------------------------**

He never understood why his brother was not used as a servant as him, in the kitchen.  
Why he could go around everytime, doing absolutely nothing all the afternoon while he was segregated there, with a lot of work to do?  
That made him pissed off. As he entered the room, those thoughts were already in his mind, making him angry enough that the urge to punch the little blonde in the face was already an hidden dream in his brain.  
But then, once again, just like the other times he's seen his brother, just looking at his big green eyes, made all his anger go away. "_Fuck his cute appareance!"._

"Then, I leave now, it's up to you to clean the glass, Devit."  
he nodded to the master in silence, and already turned to face the dirty floor, when the man continued "...and again, I don't have to remind you to not talk to each other, do I?"  
Both of the guys looked up at him and nodded, again. Jasdero was used to that treatment. He was played as a toy and then left there alone until he was sure his twin's finished the work. Then he just had to wait to be sleepy enough and go upstairs and sleep. He wasn't really sure about it, he didn't really understand why the master trusted him so much, but again, he knew the old man was just too tired and spoiled to remain up just to look after Devit, and sure he believed he was the type of guy who would never do such a _bad thing_ as to talk to all Jasdero was the sweetest and innocent of the two, so he would _never_ disobey to his orders.

When the old man was gone, both of them looked a bit at each other and then at the floor, blushing.  
The bond between twins were strong enough to make them feel awkward when together, and the fact that they could not talk to each other made it even more difficult to support.

Debitto sighed and turned again to accomplish his cleaning-thing, in silence and under his brother's eyes. He knew he was now looking at him, taking advange of the way he was cleaning, with his back to him, to examine every part of his body. He smiled a bit when the idea to turn straight and makes him scare passed through his mind. _"Sure, he deserve it, he never really do anything in that shitty place" _  
And of course, with that in mind, he stopped cleaning and spinned just to come to look at a very busy Jasdero. He was really looking at him! When he noticed that now he could see the face and not the hair of his brother he jumped a bit on the chair, looking immediately away blushing. Devit smirked, amused enough to decide to do that again. He turned, started cleaning again for a few minutes, and the spinned again to surprise him once. And it was too fun to see it worked!!

_"That isnt' a cute thing to do!" _Jasdero thought _".. absolutely!"_ but then, again, he just said to himself he should just to stop looking at him. Then he wouldn't be scared again and again. That was so easy! ..to say. Yes, he liked to look at him. It wasn't just because he had to do that for the master, he was that..well, he kinda felt like being with a very important person, when he was with him. That made him feel happy and awkward at the same time. _"So strange..."_ and again, he was being surprised with the eyes on him, distracted by his own thoughts. _"So unfair!!"_ he blushed and looked away, but too late to not notice the little smirk of amusement on his twin's face. Was he enjoying it? He damn was! He pouted childish, and crossed his arms on the chest. _"...he's mean.."_ but still he was waiting for him to turn, to come back to look at his back. _"I'm so stupid..."_

_"He's really stupid! Why he keeps on doing that if he knows I'm goin' to surprise him?"_  
Devit picked up another piece of glass, careful to not cut his own finger while doing it, and putted it with all the other pieces he's already taken before. _"I wonder..."_ was he still looking at him? yes, he was. He turned around a bit and..well, this time he catched his sight for a few seconds before he looked away, smiling a bit.  
_"Eh? Was he smiling?"_ arching an eyebrow he silently stood up from the floor and picked a chair next to the table where he was sitting, taking a seat right next to him. Of course he could not talk..but, that didn't mean he could not ask him something anyway.

Jasdero looked at him curiously. Maybe he should've not smiled...but...it was starting being funny. At least it was for him...it was like a game..well like hide-and-seek. He just had to not let him see that he was looking at him! But, unfortunately, the game ended soon. He looked up, as his brother took a seat next to him. He blushed, and immediately stood up, to go up to sleep when he felt a grap on his wrist._  
"What..?"_ He looked down just to face a smirking Devit, with a bleeding finger and a bloody-red written on the table:

**_"Found it funny?" _**

"He has cutted his finger just to write with the blood for me?! Eek! that is disgusting and absolutely crazy and.....kinda cute...". He decided to turn back to sit, and nodded in answer to him.  
He smiled, and again he pushed the finger on the table, to write down:

_**"You ok?"**_

Since when did he care? _"Maybe it's just..brother-stupid-blood-thing?"_ Devit thought while looking at a very embarrassed Jasdero.  
This time he decided to follow his way, and tapped a bit with the finger on the written "ok" before his eyes. So, was that his answer?  
He hasn't finished yet, and he saw the draw of a little arrow now, pointing at him. He looked at it a bit confused, but then understood. He was just asking him the same thing. He smiled, and nodded a "yes".  
And then, he decided to stop that stupid writing game..after all he could not cut his body just for a little chat!

He looked up, and stood, just ready to throw away the glasses when he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder. He turned, and saw that now HE was bleeding from the fingertip. _"Just how...?"_ Jasdero seemed to catch the thought and pointed at his own teeth. _"He has bitten himself..?! that's crazy!"_ He smirked and started to think that maybe he wasn't that bad to stay with. He looked down to the table, and read:

_**"YOU Gotta clean blood."**_

_"That little fucking stupid brat!!!"_

** -------------------------- WRITER SPACE :D-------------------**

**Ok, first of all thank to all of the people who read this and the others chapthers! then, thanks to add to fav and alter and who review, as Isdris ^^ I hope you will enjoy also this one and that my mistakes are not that bid hehe!  
See ya!! Ciao ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4 Noise

It has been long time since I posted something here! Well, again, short chapter just to upload ^^ sorry again for my bad english, I'm Italian so...!  
and oh, thanks for all the deviant's users that are here too I know you are there lol and that are nice with my drawings! I hope you will find this nice, and well I thought Devit is a slang-user so... XD anyway,if you want to correct my mistakes feel free to inbox me! Bye!

_Golden hairs and a beautiful smile, he listened to the sweet song the misterious appareance was singing to him, as a lullaby, and he felt somehow...good? he didn't recognize the words it was singing, and of course he wasn't the type to find cute these girlish things, but...that voice made him feel warm and protected, that was a familiar feeling, and..._

Devit opened his eyes in shock, as the hard noise behind his room's door made his way through his ears once again.  
Was it a dream? the blondie and...that song.. _"what the..."_ but then again, he didn't have time for stupid dreams as long as someone was doing all that noises out.  
He sat up in his bed, taking a peek at the clock near him to only find there were only two hours left of sleep for him before getting up and start working again. He cursed himself, that stupid dream, and the idiot who was making all that mess outside. He stood up, definitely not in a good mood, and ran towards the door, opening it harshly to come facing the hallway of the bar. Of course, he lived there with all the main servants, and his brother too, so the master could easily control them all. His room -and all the others- were just upstairs on the first floor, while the master slept in the second, and he had to say, luckily. So right now, who was doing all that noise must have been one of the others "slaves" or...

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' YOU STUPID IDIO-"** ...or his twin brother.

When his eyes rushed over the little blondie sitting on the floor, his voice suddenly became silent and his eyes widened in surprise. What the..?

Jasdero looked up, with tears still flowing down his cheeks, a bit reddish for the crying. He didn't really want to wake up everyone, expecially him. He just...woke up due to the pain on his back and went downstairs to the kitchen to find something cold that could help him -or so he thought- when the pain came again, causing his body to shiver and fall down. He barely made up to the stairs and to the first floor, but as his brother made his appeareance on thehallway, he understood he didn't do a good work. But most of all, Devit was angry now, and he.. even..

**"You talked!"**

The raven-boy winced at his words. Oh damn! he did! he was idiot enough to did it! but..-hey! wait a sec!

**"You talked too!"**

Now, it was the blondie's time to wince and cover his own mouth with both of his hands, in shock. He shocked his head in denial

**"You liar! you talked! I heard it!"** Devit smirked, well, honestly, the good one was his brother, he never cared of that stupid rule to not talk to each other. He just didn't want to be punished, but...the master wasn't around right? so...if he didn't see, than he didn''t know! He walked over to the blondie, still sitting shocked and guilty on the floor, and kneeled down trying to catch his eyesight.

**"So...sorry for yelling at you,yeah. It's okay right? Good. Now, again, what the hell were ya doin' at this hour?"**

Maybe it has been too sudden, or maybe he wasn't just used to it...but hearing Devit's voice made him only more only the pain was forcing him to the floor, now he even broke a rule! Master would have been so pissed off at him later!

**"Oi...I asked you sumthin!"**  
He looked up again at his brother, he had to think about his words a bit of time before he could get what he was saying. He talked too fast and with that strange slang and...that was so...difficult to understand! He could not even talk to him! why was he doing that again and again? But again...he saw that he was ready to start with the questions again, so he decided to stop him first, avoiding the possibility to make their situation worse than what it already was.

**"Sssh!"**  
he silenced him, blushing just right after wasn't the type to take initiative so..it sounded as an order to him!  
But, strangely, Devit raises an eyebrown, surprised, not angry at all.

**"Ahn? don't tell me you really care for that stupid rule! besides, you are not in the way of telling me what to do, are you? little-noising-blondie."** he smirked again watching as his brother's cheeks became even more red with what he thought should have been embarassement and anger too.  
**  
"Then, it's decided. I'm the older one so you stay still and do just as I say!"**  
Jasdero wasn't sure that was a good thing to hear. He just talked to him after all that years and he was already giving him orders? He wasn't the master! He couldn't do that!

**"I'm not gonna listen to you- hey!"** but it seemed like Devit wasn't listening to him too, as he found himself picked up in the air onto his brother's shoulder as a garbage bag, and realized he was bringing him into his room.

**"Shaddup! It's not like I can leave you there right? what if **_**he**_** finds out?"**

Jasdero shivered at his words...he was right. He wasn't in a position to talk or disobey, his body couldn't stand from the pain the men did to him and Devit was too strong for him now, besides, if the master found out they talked ...

That sure was going to be a long night!


	5. Chapter 5 Brothers

**_Well hello! here I am again lol xD hope you liked this chapter! thanks for those who read and comments :)_**

**_ I don't get why sometimes deleted some words from the file making it seems written even more bad that it is o_o" but well xD_**

**_have a nice weekend 3_**

**_-Sorgiva_**

**_

* * *

_**

**"So...this is my room, like it?" **  
Jasdero wasn't sure about the answer. The room was rather empty and small, not really similar to his own, but he realized it would have been better to not point that out now...at least, from what he could see, there were everything was really needed: a bed, a little bathroom, well basically, a bed and a bathroom were all...  
** "Uhn...yes?"**  
Devit grinned, he putted him down to rest on the bed, and has yet to start asking why he was in that pain out there in the hallway. Strangely, for someone so direct-forward and with short temper as him... but well, that seemed quiete strange, even if he said it wasn't at all...to speak so freely to his brother after all that time.**  
"So..." ** he begun turning to face his brother sitting on his bed. Not that he was paying so much attention to his words, instead he was ... staring at his own barefeet? Devit pouted at his doing. ** "Hey! look at the one who is talking with you!"** Jasdero looked up, and then again at his own feet, as if he wanted to just ignore him,but, with Devit's surprise, he answered softly**  
"You dislike being ignored? or is it that you just have to be on focus of all the attention?"**  
The other blushed and looked away immediately,mumbling something in response, hitted directly in his pride ** "...isn't it the same thing anyway?...idiot..."** Jasdero nodded and smiled a bit **"..I guess so...".**

Much of half an hour just passed by with the two of them being silently sitting next to each other on the bed, one harmed by the last words about his pride, and the other just thinking all over again how that was _ soo wrong_!  
Devit peeked at his twin, still looking down. How come that he just figured out his personality in that short time? that was not fair. That...well it was annoying! HE was annoying! Resting there without saying a word! What the hell was he thinking anyway? He sighed, trying not to think about it too much and raised his arms on his head letting a tired sigh escapes his lips  
**"Yaaawh.." **  
Jasdero winced in surprise ** "Don't do that!"**  
He blushed, while blaming the twin ** "it was .. unnecessary!"**and realizing he yelled at his brother again and for such a stupid question, he immediately fell silent , leaving a rather suprised Devit to look at him in disbelief, but with a little smirk on his face

**"Did I scary you? Where you thinking about something?"** the blonde turned red even more, turning even his face to the other side where the guy wasn't ** "..of ..of course not!"** Devit giggled and stood up, stepping closer to him to try look again at his face ** "oh yeah..I did!" "I said no!" ** well, that surely wasn't what his face was saying anyway, or at least that was what Devit was thinking, rather amused.

**"Then why your face is all-" "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" ** Jasdero's voice spread trough the room,with a little shock of both of them **"IT'S EMBARASSING!"**  
Since when was he so short tempered? he didn't really recall becoming like that..then why? why he yelled so much against him? ** "You..you should not even talk to me...so, please..."** Jasdero looked up at his brother,in a guilty manner ** "..I'm...sorry...please..." ** he closed his eyes, as if ready to be hitted or else by Devit.  
But, that didn't happen ** "I'm not gonna hurt you..."** he opened again his eyes, surprised. Did he close them? Jasdero thought about it for a moment, in embarassement. ** "...I...", **but still,Devit interrumpted him **"Don't worry! it's okay, you were ready for that right? I'm not the master, I'm not gonna hurt you..."** he shrugs, sighing ** "...just relax, you stupid empty-blonde-headed!" **Jasdero winced, pouting at the nickname given ** "Dero's not empty-headed!"** he crossed his arms as his brother just didn't want to stop laughing. ** "Devit! Stop laughing! I'm not stupid and not empty headed!"STOP IT! DEVIT!"** the raven one sticked out the toungue at him**"AS IF I WOULD! YOU IDIOT! E-M-P-T-Y-H-E-A-D! "** Jasdero blushed in anger, he stood up trying to scold his brother to stop him from doing so much noise -because of him, of course- but as he tried to reach out for him the pain on his back came again remembering of those men from before. He falled on his knees crying out for the sudden pain.  
Devit stopped immediately to laugh, scared  
**"Huh? Jasdero?"** he looked down just to face the twin covering his mouth with his right hand, the eyes shutted completely as if he wanted to stop the falling tears. Devit blushed, feelin his heart lost a beat at the sight **"hey...you okay...?" **he kneeled down, while the blonde nodded in answer **"..ye..s..."** he tried to smile, drying away with his wrist the tears from the cheeks **"I just...just.." **he wasn't really good at liying of course, but this time it seemed even more difficult than it should've been. There were not so many options to use as an excuse,he could not tell him what those men did to him... and if he just told him that he falled and hurted his knees Devit woud surely made fun of him.  
**"It's fine...well, my little brother is so stupid to fall and hurt himself uh?"  
**Jasder opened his eyes in surprise, blinking once,twice at the other's words. He looked at his brother smirking face, and..well, it wasn't a smirk of pride, it was more as if he understood him or found out what he wanted to say. Was he acting? helping him and being nice with him? but most of all...  
**"Why are you blushing now?" **Devit raised an eyebrow, unsure. Has finding a stupid excuse to making him stop crying and relax been a stupid thing to do? Jasdero looked down, smiling a bit, forgetting just for a moment of the pain.  
**"It's just...that's the first time you called me brother...so..."**  
Devit blinked. Did he call him like that? He looked away, basically, they were avoiding each other's sight in embarassament **"Well...it..it was just...well, you are! so..yeah..." **he stood up, rubbing the back of his head **"that's okay..." **he sighed, turning his back to Jasdero to hide the new blush that were just starting to appear on his face** "Just go sleep...I'll wake you up in an hour or two so that you can turn to your room before the master found out..."**  
he heared his brother standing up and reaching for the bed -trying to ignore the pain- just to do as he've been told. Devit sighed, looking behind his shoulder at the twin, already under the sheets, he were looking at him with just the face peeking out of the blanket. Devit smiled at the sight, but realizing what he were doing - really, smiling just for that? so girl-like!- he immediately turned his head, heading towards the bathroom, swearing at himself.  
**"Devit...?"**  
Jasdero's voice stopped him  
**"What?"  
"..."**  
Devit rolled his eyes at the silence, and just turned to look at the younger **"w-h-a-t-?"** Jasdero laughed slightly, shocking his head **"...nothing..."**  
the raven-one snorted and turned starting to walk again ** "Devit..?" "REALLY YOU! WHAT?" ** Jasdero winced in surprise

**"...thank you"**  
he closed his eyes after said those words, and turned on a side, hald-hidden from the blanket as he tried to get some rest.  
Devit looked in silence and surprise at him

**"...yeah...whatever..."**


End file.
